


Home

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her arms he feels at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

When he’s in her arm he feels at home. A war is raging, the Cylons are hard on their heels. Laura is going to die of cancer. Life as he had known it has been obliterated.

Every day he could die, but what scares him more than this prospect is that he can’t get himself to care. When had life become a burden instead of a gift?

Still, when he is with her, with Laura, he’s able to forget. She’s strong, where he feels weak. She gives him hope there might still be a future. It might be unfair to place so much hope in one single person but he can’t help it, the pull of her strength, her compassion is too strong.

A future without her? That’s the thought he cannot bear, the thought he is running away from. How could he go on without her? She’s his anchor, what keeps him sane.

Whenever she wants to warn him away, he captures her mouth with his, kissing her until she’s pliant in his arms, until her little hums of pleasure are everything he hears, everything he can think of. He loves her body, her imperfections making her only more perfect to him. He basks in her passionate side she only shows to him.

Their relationship shouldn’t be. Not that long ago Laura told him she’d either die before he was ready to let her go or he’d come to hate her, that he put her on a pedestal while she was only a mere human being. He doesn’t believe her, doesn’t want to believe her. If he can’t place his faith in her, what else is there?

For now, he refuses to think, their bodies dancing in a rhythm of their own. Laura is home. He has to believe it.


End file.
